


Eat Your Burger, Honey

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Ghostbusters
Genre: BDSM, Burger King - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Flogging, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, buger time, burger, burger time, hamburger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: Eat the burger........





	Eat Your Burger, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> eat bugrer

It was a long day. The crew decided that since it was a Friday night, they should choose somewhere special to go eat. It was a ritual they did every Froday night. This time, it was Peter's turn to choose. 

"Hmmmm....Burger King." he decided. Everyone else groaned. "What, its my turn shut up."

"Bro we go to Burger King every single time its your turn to pick. Cant you do like McDonalds or something? Burger King is the foot fungus of all fast food restaurants." Ray complained. Winston and Egon nodded in agreement, equally as annoyed. 

"Guys you need to chill out okay. I need this Burger King sponsorship you dont understand." Peter explained, "and if you dont want Burger King, you'll just have to die." Egon started crying and Peter whacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up or its dungeon time for you tonight, mister." Peter said as Egon shook his head saying 'no' and 'Im sorry'. 

Soon they were off to Burger King and Peter pulled up to the thing where you order the food i just forgit what its called but that thing.   
"We will have four Whoppers and three large fries, two cokes, a sprite, and chocolate milk." Peter said to the thing.  
"Is that all sir?" said the person.  
"78:83!;/@"2@,/!2&38304&,!!;'d" said peter.   
"ok your total is 12.45" she replied.   
Peter got the food and they sat in the parking lot to eat. Peter licked the grease off his burger with precision as to not disturb thr sesame seeds on top. He unhinged his jaw and shoved the burger inside and moaned. "Jesus fucking christ just pull down my pants, slap my perky balls and call me your nephew already." he screamed in ecstasy. Ray gnawed on his burger since he has no fucking teeth. He ended up dipping his burger into his sprite to get it soggy and slurpable. Winston ate his burger like a normal human being. But Egon. Egon wouldnt touch his burger. He sipped on his chocklate milk from time to time but he refused to touch his oily greasy Burger King Burger. Peter noticed this and turned around to face Egon. "Egon eat your burger or im gonna bash your fuckin head in." he told the resilient man. Ray sighed anf looked at Peter sadly. "Peter, its okay. Dont be sor hard on him alright?" Peter growled and looked at Ray who was sitting beside Egon. "No, Its not okay. He NEEDS to eat his burger." Winston joined in onthe conversation. He placed a hamd on Peter's shoulder. "Peter, havent you heard the news? Twinks....cant eat burgers..." he broke the news. Peter scrunched up his brows. "I..I dont understand. He has to eat the burger, its nutritious and delicious-"   
"I know Peter. We had the same reaction. Unfortunately, burgers are dom food. Theyre meaty and build mass and muscle. Its not for twinks. Egon...cant eat burgers....." Ray explained softly. Peter's expresion softened as he looked at Egon. Egon lapped up his chocolate milk sadly and quielty, looking outside the car window as rain began to fall gently. Ray gingerly pet the back of Egon's head, letting out a half hearted sigh. "Its ok buddy. We'll get you a nice salad, one with lots of croutons. Does that sound good?" Ray whispered to the twink. Egon nodded slightly, his eyes fixed on the storm clouds above. Peter moved to lean back in his seat. He was devastated. His friend couldnt eat burgers....which meant no more Burger King for Friday night. He wanted to scream and cry and beat his meat all at once. It was the worst feeling ever. Winston was the first to break the silence. "Let's finish our burgers and then go to Publix and get Egon a salad and some fruit." Everyone nodded in agreement and for the rest of tha time, ate thier Burger King burgers in uneasy silence.


End file.
